Sephiroth Demon
by Riku54-Vincent's Demon
Summary: Sephiroth has a sister who still lives. Cloud, Vincent, Tifa, etc. all know that she is some threat, but no one knows where she is...except Cloud who refuses to tell them for fear of what could happen. R
1. Chapter 1

Sephiroth Demon 

Info: If you must know, I have never played Final Fantasy VII, I have only watched Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. I know little about what SOLIDERS really are and so some of this stuff may be a little jumbled. It does not really matter though, only because it is a fan fic and a fan fic can go anyway someone likes.

Summary: _Sephiroth Demon _is actually based after the events of Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, six years exactly. Sephiroth has another person that he uses, but this time, he is related to the person by birth. He has a sister that no one ever knew about and she, like Sephiroth, had, at one time, been a solider. The main characters are: Cloud, Sephiroth's Sister, Tifa, Reno

Restrictions: This fan fic is rated T for violence, blood and gore, and language.

Note: Please, guys, if you're going to review, no flames. I really do not like them and I should not have to know your ill-mannered comments. If I have something wrong that you would like me to fix to improve the story, PM me. If you must flame me, please do it in a PM. I'd prefer it, if you don't mind, and for people who do mind…I'll just have to let Riku stand by me and beat you over the head with his Keyblade.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. I do own Sephiroth's Sister and a few other add-ins that appear in here.

* * *

Chapter One 

_Karlesc stood in front of a tall building, her long silver hair flowing in the gentle wind. Her dark, mako green eyes flashed as she looked at the building for a split of a second, before walking on. She wore an old Soldier outfit that wasn't battered or anything, it looked rather nice on her. She walked past a few people, not even glancing at them as she turned a corner and vanished._

Cloud Strife, a man around his late twenties, road on his motor cycle, speeding down the road, hurrying to get home. Tifa had called and told him that Vincent was there, wanting to tell him something. As he race down the road, dodging people, he saw, for split of a second, a person who's back was turned to him. The person had long silver hair and wore a Soldier outfit. Cloud's mind flashed with a picture of Sephiroth, his long-time enemy.

Cloud shook his head, his eyes transfixed on the person as they turned around. He saw, with relief, that it was a woman, not a man. Cloud turned his attention back to the road, the image of Sephiroth in his head the whole way home. He had defeated Sephiroth around six years ago and had been working the Strife Delivery Service for quiet awhile. He hadn't got much contact out of Vincent or anyone in the passing years. Whenever he did get contact from one of the, especially Vincent, it usually meant trouble for Cloud. Cloud had never really been enthusiastic about dealing with trouble; he wanted to relax.

Ever since Aeris had died, Cloud had all but given up fighting. He had killed Sephiroth, but Sephiroth had returned. He had killed Sephiroth again, and now, six years later, there was no sign of the evil wretch.

Cloud stopped his house and got off, his thoughts still troubling him as he twisted the doorknob and walked in. He didn't even get to say 'hi' to anyone before Vincent appeared in the doorway and ushered him over. "What is it that's so urgent?" Cloud asked Vincent.

Vincent gave Cloud and look before responding briskly, "It's about Sephiroth." Tifa walked in at that moment and looked at Cloud, just standing there. She would wait. Marlene joined her. Both of them knew because Vincent had already told them.

Cloud groaned. Why did it have to be about the one guy who was bothering his mind at the moment and bringing back painful memories? Why Sephiroth? Why not…um, some other guy. "What about him?" Cloud asked finally after a moment's pause.

"We found something that Reno happened to come by when looking through some old files." Vincent said, handing Cloud a bunch of printed papers. Apparently the file shad been on computer and had been printed out for Vincent and Cloud.

Cloud glanced down at the files, but and read the top line. He had meant to look back up, but instead, it was as if his eyes were glued to the paper as he read:

Karlesc

Karlesc is female with major doses of mako in her veins. She is claimed to be the sister of General Sephiroth. Out ranks a lot of our Soldiers.

Gender: Female

Age: Twenty

&&&

Cloud blinked, noticing that some of the stuff on the paper was smeared with what looked like chocolate. Cloud sighed, skipping the parts where Reno had obviously been eating another chocolate doughnut and read on.

&&&

Appearance: Has long silver hair, green mako eyes like everyone else, looks almost exactly like General Sephiroth. Stands 5"11. Weight is one-hundred and fifteen pounds.

&&&

Cloud noticed that it went on to telling about battles she fought in and everything about what she did and when she did it. "Do you think she's still alive?" Cloud couldn't help but ask.

"It never had a death date on the papers. I've looked. Unless she died from the time of the explosion, or was caught in it, I would say she is still alive." Vincent responded.

Cloud saw the flash of the woman who looked so much like Sephiroth it was unreal. He blinked, deciding not to tell the other that he had seen her just yet. Cloud figured that it would not be a very good idea at the moment. So instead, he looked up at Vincent, asking, "What do you think this means?"

Vincent sighed and responded grimly, "One, it could mean that she could turn into Sephiroth just like Kadaj did, or two, she could be just as bad as Sephiroth. And before you stop objecting to the option of her becoming Sephiroth, think about this, they both have the same blood-line and we don't really know if Sephiroth is finished for good or not. He came back when we thought that he was dead once and for all after Aeris was killed, right?"

Cloud flinched at the memory of Aeris's death. He didn't like to think about it. He knew that Vincent was on to something and wondered, suddenly, if Reno had found anything else while messing around. "Did Reno happen to find anything else on her? Or the fact that she is Sephiroth's sister and both of them having high amounts of mako in their blood?"

Vincent shook his head, "No, but Reno said he'd call back if he found anything. If you'd let me, I'm going to hang around for some more information if Reno happens to call back."

Cloud nodded, "Oh, okay, I…guess it wouldn't hurt for you to hang around for a bit."

Now Tifa stood up and walked up to Cloud, "Now that that's settled, you can start explaining where you've been all day."

&&&

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter for those who have read this. I doubt anyone has, but if you do happen to be reading it, review, please. The little purple button calls you to click on it, if you can't hear it. Also, you click the little purple button to ask questions. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back and its working! Well thansk for the reveiw! Anyway, I hope you guys like it!****

* * *

**

Sephiroth Demon

**

* * *

**

Riku54 has returned! Okay so it hasn't been that long…but I've been working on other fan fics that I have. But this is totally off-topic so we'll change the subject. I have questions for you guys. Should I put Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo in this fanfic? I like Kadaj so I really don't know just yet. Also, about Rufus ShinRa, should I put him in it? If I'm going to put him in it though, I will need info on him and I'm sure there Rufus fans out there as well as Reno/Rude fans. I apologize if I got anything wrong and would like to add that Karlesc is about five years younger than Sephiroth. I think Sephiroth looks to be about twenty-five to thirty.

* * *

Chapter Two 

Karlesc was now in the parts of the town where the war had destroyed parts of it. Some things hadn't been rebuilt and as she stared at the place, she sensed something. Karlesc had no idea of what it could be, but whatever it was, faded from her senses and she brushed it off. Karlesc turned from the ruined part of city and headed towards a place where something was telling her to go.

_Within moments, Karlesc found herself facing someone's house. Why the hell she was here, Karlesc didn't know. She felt anger flash through her whole body as she saw someone move inside of it. She could hear them talking even from a distance and could make out their words. Within seconds of listening, she knew that someone knew. Whoever they were, and Karlesc could sense that they had something against she and her brother, Sephiroth. Of course this whole damn city had something against Sephiroth, but like she cared. He was dead; she was still living._

_Karlesc turned from the house and in deadly silence, she entered the town. She suddenly felt the urge to shed the blood of someone. Karlesc wanted to take her anger out on someone, and so she would._

"Well…I uh…I've been gone just riding around." Cloud told Tifa, not sounding very convincing.

Tifa gave him a doubtful look before responding, "Uh-ha, sure. Okay, if you were riding around, where were you at?"

Cloud suddenly felt defensive and snapped, "Why is it any of your business anyway?"

"Because you didn't answer you're cell phone for the past two hours. In fact, you had it turned off. And when you finally answered it, two hours and fifteen minutes had past. Vincent has been here for at least three hours." Tifa replied calmly, masking the anger in her voice.

In truth, Cloud had actually visited the part of the town that had been destroyed by Sephiroth. He still wasn't sure why he had gone there, but he had. It was almost as if he could sense Sephiroth there, it had been troubling him for sometime now. Cloud didn't tell Tifa or Marlene, Denzel, or Vincent because he knew that Tifa would worry and Vincent would just go there and not find anything. When Cloud got to thinking about it, it sounded rather stupid, but he knew what he had sensed there.

Tifa had taken advantage of Cloud's pause and said angrily, "So you were off somewhere that you weren't supposed to be, right?"

Cloud was taken aback by the sharpness in Tifa's voice. For once, he didn't respond, instead he looked away from her and went to go sit down. He rested his head on the palm of his head, thinking. He lifted his eyes to the window for a moment, and in a flash, he saw her again. Cloud gasped and jumped to his feet as she vanished. Karlesc had been standing in front of his house without him even realizing it!

Vincent, Tifa, and Marlene gave Cloud looks while Denzel sat there, looking at Cloud with confusion. Not one of them had seen her. "What'd you see?" Marlene asked eagerly. Cloud didn't answer, he wouldn't tell them, not yet. It wasn't that he wanted to keep it a secret or anything, it was just…something told him that something bad would happen if he told them. He didn't know what though, and it troubled Cloud deeply. Just knowing that she had found him was bad enough.

Cloud sat back down in silence, his eyes distant. He was thinking, about old times. About when Geostigma had infected people, killing them. He remembered the Reunion with Kadaj turning into Sephiroth. His mind flashed back to when he had killed Sephiroth for a second time. Then he saw images of when Sephiroth had stabbed Cloud in the chest and his Masamune going all the way through him. As Cloud saw those images, he remembered the pain, he felt the pain again.

Oh how he longed for the feeling to leave him, for memories to vanish. He still felt guilty for not being able to save Aeris. He had let her die…the image of her body flashed through his mind and Cloud suddenly snapped. He'd had enough of just being haunted by the memories. He'd had enough of having to live with every single day, knowing, that somewhere, Sephiroth still was. His words, when he had died that day, still haunted Cloud.

"I will…never be a memory…" 

He stood up and walked past Vincent, Tifa, Marlene, and Denzel without a word. He had to make this stop…now. Tifa was about to speak up, Cloud realized, when Vincent laid a hand on her shoulder and just shook his head, "Let him be."

Cloud didn't turn to look back at them as he opened the door and closed it. He went over to his motorcycle and started it up. With that, he put on his sunglasses and sped off to no where in particular. He didn't know where he was going, he only knew that there was something leading him on.

&&&

Tifa stared out the window as she watched Cloud go. "Why does he always leave us alone?" she asked herself, not expecting an answer.

"Because he feels as if that is what he must do. He has a lot of thing son his mind right now. The news about Sephiroth returning must have made him upset. After all, Sephiroth was the one who killed Aeris and Zack."

Tifa didn't respond. She couldn't respond. There was nothing she could say to Vincent, so Tifa kept silent. For a long time sense Cloud had defeated Sephiroth, he had grown more distant and went out almost everyday. Now, they barley spoke. Cloud usually came home late and rarely answered his phone, and a lot of times, he had it turned off. Tifa didn't know what was wrong, and she had asked Cloud once, but he told her to forget it. But Tifa couldn't.

&&&

Karlesc found herself standing in a crowded area. Many people had anxious looks on their faces and seemed excited about something. She didn't know what, and nor did she care. Instead, her hand gripped the sword at her side. It was the Masamune, her brother's sword. Many people usually ignored other who carried weapons, but a select few would eye her blade with fear. Whether anyone had figured out that she was Sephiroth's sister, or not, she didn't know. It was her job, though, to kill anyone who found out. And right now, there were five that knew. All five of them would die. She blinked as she heard someone shout, "Come on! Kill him already!" This caught Karlesc's attention. Her blank expression twisted into an evil look as she pushed her way through the crowd and came upon someone who had a thick, heavy blade and was fighting another guy who carried a thin, but sturdy sword that was about four feet long. 

_She noticed a sign that said: **Come and fight the Great Stowraga. Winner gets three thousand gil, loser, they lose their life. Be warned: He has never lost a battle.**_

Karlesc watched and waited as the big guy with the heavy sword killed the smaller man with a blow to the side. Blood splattered on the concrete. This was the place she was looking for. "Who's next?" Stowraga roared. 

No one stepped forward. Karlesc looked at them all, muttering, "Cowards," before stepping up the man. "Oh so the little lady is going to fight, now is she?" Stowraga taunted. "Well don't worry, I won't let you suffer."

_Karlesc smirked, and replied coolly, "I think you'll be the one to die."_

_Stowraga glared at her and responded, "If you think that because your ex-Soldier and that makes you stronger than me, you're wrong. I've killed a few ex-Soldiers before."_

"_Is that so? Well, did you ever fight against the General and kill him?" Karlesc asked. She had to know who had killed her brother twice, and maybe this jerk knew._

"_What are you stupid? Everyone knows that the only person who can kill the General is Cloud Strife!" A few people laughed while other ranted on, telling them to start the fight._

"_That's all I needed to know." Karlesc drew Masamune and heard loud gasps come from people. She even heard others yelling, "That's Sephiroth's sword!"_

"_Wow, I'm surprised you realized that." Karlesc muttered, rushing towards Stowraga who had a shocked look on his face, but he was quicker than he looked. He deflected her blow, making Karlesc jump back to avoid the swing he sent at her. Karlesc held the Masamune out to her side and swung it, sending it slashing into Stowraga's shoulder. Stowraga's eyes grew wide and then shut tight with pain as Karlesc easily removed her sword from his shoulder and stabbed out at him. Stowraga raised his weapon with one arm and deflected it. _

_She held her sword up and then titled it, and began to rush Stowraga. She tripped him off his feet. He fell, his weapon clattering some feet away. People roared with protest as he kneeled in front of her. "Kneeling to death? Or to me? Either way, I feel honored, and I guess you deserve a little gift for telling me who killed my brother." Karlesc whispered._

_She felt pleasure as a look of pure horror crossed Stowraga's face as she finished. Then, with on last stroke, she stabbed her blade through his chest. Karlesc removed it, blood gushing from the wound. The big, chunky man gasped for air as his eyes glazed over and then he was still._

_Karlesc heard many shouts from people, "You didn't have to kill him!"_

"_You're going to pay for killing Stowraga, woman!"_

"_How dare you!"_

Karlesc ignored them. One guy, in front of her, took out a gun and aimed it at her. Karlesc rolled her eyes, blood still dripping off her brother's sword, she struck out, decapitating the man.

&&&

Cloud saw people gathered around someone, they seemed very upset and angry. He blinked and stopped his motorcycle. He got off of it and moved silently towards the crowd, his Buster sword on his back. Cloud didn't know why he still carried the sword's case on his back when big had happened in such a long time, but he had continued to carry it. As he pushed his way through the crowd, the hairs on the back of his neck prickled. He sensed that a death had occurred.

He quickened his pace as he shoved through the crowd just in time to see Karlesc decapitate a man. His eyes grew wide at the sight and he noticed what sword she carried. It was Sephiroth's sword. Cloud couldn't just stand there. He stepped forward, drawing his Buster sword.

"How did you get Sephiroth's sword, Karlesc?" Cloud asked, right behind her now. His blade was position in a hostile manner and his face was dark; his eyes, cold.

Karlesc turned her head to look at him. Her mako green eyes blinking before she turned around, calmly. Her blade was lowered and her eyes were dull. "Finally, someone who knows me! And ah, another ex-Soldier I see!"

"Yeah what about it?" Cloud growled at her. He didn't know how she fought or anything. Without that information, he knew that he was taking risks. Of course Cloud didn't know if she'd really fight him or not, but if she was anything like Sephiroth besides being a murderer, then yes, she would fight him.

"I was just saying. What is your name and do you know a Cloud Strife?" Karlesc asked, holding up her blade. She glared at him, her mako eyes flashing. She seemed to grow tense as she spoke, Cloud noted. There were defiantly signs of fight in her.

"You're looking at him." Cloud glowered, seeing a look of anger and slight surprise flashing through her eyes.

"So you are the one who defeated the Great Sephiroth." Karlesc said smoothly, sheathing her brother's Masamune.

Cloud realized that she wasn't going to fight him just yet. Maybe it was because it was too crowded, but even as they spoke, people stepped further and further back, for fear of their lives. Two great warriors stood there, both posing threats to one another. He sheathed his sword, saying to her in a mocking sort of tone, "I wouldn't say 'Great'. More like an Jenova experiment turned bad."

Karlesc glared at Cloud and whispered harshly, "You dare insult my brother, Strife?" Cloud didn't like her tone and didn't want to get into a fight. He shook his head and turned away. He started to walk off when he felt a blade go through his right arm, through his shoulder. Cloud looked down in pain to see the Masamune's tip going straight through his back and through his shoulder. He jerked forwards, the blade coming out. Pain seared through his shoulder as he spun around to face Karlesc. She was smirking at him as blood ran down his shoulder.

"I wasn't finished talking with you, Strife. You don't just go running from me." Karlesc said dangerously. People around them shifted nervously as they watched the two ex-Soldiers. A few of them were looking at Karlesc with anger, everyone else was too engrossed with what was happening. Not one person paid attention to the two dead men off to the side.

&&&

So, how do you guys like it so far? I actually think this might turn out to be a pretty good fan fiction, and I never believe that. I didn't believe that about one of them, and it turned out to be the best I wrote. Of course, while I'm writing this, I am getting info on Final Fantasy VII from a friend, Nightfire45. We both love Sephiroth fan fics-if you guys know any, please tell me! I want to read them!-as long as they aren't slash. I do not like slash, like a lot of people.

&&&

I have returned to bring you another chapter! The last chapter was a cliffhanger, and I hope to get some reviews! I would like to say, though Nightfire45 did not review, she seems to like my fan fic a lot. I was talking to her on the phone, so if any of you have read her profile and saw some of her upcoming fan fics, then you must know that she can not submit a story until June 29. Anyway, on with the chapter!


End file.
